What if
by ShanaWings
Summary: Regina and Emma have been dating for several months. But when their relationship is on the verge of taking the next step, what if Regina has a secret to reveal ? Rated M for the second chapter. SwanQuen sexy time !
1. A special evening

**Hello there ! It's my first fiction in English, I'm French so I'm sorry for the many mistakes you will find, even after several re-reading. This fic will be in two chapters but I want your opinion before I post the second part, the part with smut of course ! It's only my second fiction, so please don't be too harsh :)**

**Needless to say, the characters are the property of their writers.**

* * *

Regina was fidgeting in her kitchen, pouring herself a glass of wine, she was nervous, extremely nervous. Regina Mills was not a person to be nervous, yet since she begins to date Emma, she has discovered a new pant of her personality. Five months, for five months they have been together, it is a long time for the brunette. Nobody could have foreseen this turn of events, a relationship between the 'Savior' and the 'Evil Queen', though it's hard to deny the long glances and stares the two women can't help to give to each other. But a lot happened on Hook's ship, being together all the time and sharing the same bunk, then Henry's rescuing, they had talked even if it finished most of the time in argument and something softened in the way Emma looked at her. Regina knew what it was but refused to acknowledge it, they had shared bit of their past, they had come to the ground on understanding each other and more, something in their heart was screaming the truth but both woman tried to deny it and never let the other know. Until this famous night two weeks after their return, when she found Emma on her doorstep, determined but yet vulnerable . She knew right away about what this visit was, when she met Emma's eyes she saw the love written inside, so she made the first move and she just kissed her, she kissed Emma Swan, because she felt the same way as her : love.

Now, she was waiting for Emma to arrive. She has prepared dinner, lasagna, her lover's favorite meal, and put on a beautiful dress, it would be like any other night they spend together. That's what she kept telling herself. However she wore the dress she knew would drive Emma crazy because tonight she wanted to move on a new step with Emma : they have been taken things slowly, not wanting to rush, learn to know each other before and for Henry too. They told him one month ago about them , he has been very happy although he has suspect something for weeks, he was too smart for his and their own good. Nevertheless she can't help to be nervous as hell, they have often made-out this last weeks but every time Emma tried to go further and slipped her hand under her shirt, she would gently stop her. But she can't stop the glow of hurt in Emma's eyes each time, Regina doesn't want her to feel rejected, she really wanted to go further and make love with her. But she has to tell Emma her secret before and it terrified her, the blonde has been so patient and didn't push her, she feared once her secret out, the Sheriff will break with her. So now she was there, in her kitchen, nursing her second glass of wine and fidgeting like never before.

The sound of the doorbell pulled her out of her daydream, Regina set down her wine, straightened her black dress and went answer the door. The Sheriff was standing outside in her red leather jacket and a warm smile plastered on her lips.

"Hello beautiful" Emma whispered before leaning in for a needed kiss, they have already met this morning but the blonde was addicted to the plump red lips of her lover, she would never get enough. And kissing Regina was on the top of her favorite things' to do list.

"Good evening dear, how was your day ?" The brunette said once they separated from the kiss, Emma hung up her jacket and Regina led her to the kitchen.

"Slow, I filled some paperwork, rescued a cat and listen to the worst idiot quarrel between neighbors, a long boring day and yours ?"

"Oh, the usual, a lot of paperwork and some pointless meetings, wine ?" Emma nodded and Regina poured a glass of wine for the Sheriff and refilled hers." Were you aware the nuns wanted to put a statue of Blue Fairy in front of the convent ? They book an appointment with me this afternoon, I thought it was a bad joke, but not, they were deadly serious."

" Oh yeah, Mom mentioned that, it's a gift for her birthday, they want to do something spectacular."

"Spectacular doesn't mean silly dear, I will not have a statue of this woman in my town. I made your favorite for tonight." Regina said the last part sweetly and took the lasagna out of the oven, which obtained a hum of approval from her lover, while Emma brought their glass of wine towards the dining room. They sat and the brunette served them, Emma couldn't wait and put a big portion of lasagna in her mouth. Oh yeah, Regina Mills make the best lasagna of the world.

"Hum Regina, your cooking is really delicious. And if it's not a statue of Blue, who else so ? I don't think a statue of my parents is in order, so maybe a statue of you in front of Town Hall ? Emma asked jokingly.

"I'm practically sure the town won't allow this and if I wanted a statue of myself, I would have already done it. But hypothetically if we have to erect a statue, it would be yours dear, the town would be overjoyed to have a statue of their Savior." Regina replied with a smirk whereas Emma frowned.

"I don't want a statue of myself in the town, please if they do the request, send them away, I'm sure they're capable of." Emma pouted and the brunette can't help a chuckle to escape, her face reminds her Henry and she found it adorable in both faces.

"Don't worry, there will be no statue, even if it's a shame, I'm sure you would have fit perfectly in my garden. " Regina answered playfully.

* * *

They continued to banter all throughout the diner, chatting about Henry, the town or other superficial things. The plate of lasagna was almost finished, thanks to Emma's huge appetite , and the bottle of wine was now half empty. Laughs and playful teasing were shared, something which was unusual until recently in the white mansion but yet, a lot of changes have occurred since the Mayor dates Emma. However as the diner flowed, the blonde can sense a shift in Regina's demeanor, she didn't noticed it at first, too eager to see her lover after a painfully long day but the older woman is tense, even nervous. When they clear the dishes, Regina let a plate slide out of her hand and into the sink and seems a bit disturbed. And one thing Regina Mills isn't it's disturbed, Madame Mayor is always perfectly gathered and doesn't show easily her nerves. One thing the Sheriff knew perfectly. And it's become more evident during the dessert, her lover seemed to be in her thoughts, she has to call her twice before Regina answered her.

Regina on her side, was in deep reflection, she had tried many times through the diner to bring the conversation and confess to Emma her secret. But the conversation was flowing so lightly, she didn't want to interrupt their smoothly evening, although she knew she had to, if not they will move on the living room, drinking a glass of apple cider and make-out, and she will stop again Emma to go further. And she will have to put up with the look of dejection on her lover's face and she can't stand the thought of it once again. But she was afraid, the brunette feared the reaction of the Sheriff, because Regina hates to feel vulnerable, even if she trusted Emma, a part of her had still difficulty in believing that someone cares for her. In any case, Emma has most likely noticed her behavior, she can read her like an open book and she was calling her apparently.

"Yes ?"

"What's wrong Regina ? You have been fidgeting during all the dessert, I have to call you twice before you pull out of your trance." The Mayor can hear the worry on the blonde's voice.

"Nothing dear, I'm fine …"

"No, you're not, you know I can detect when someone lies, I see that something is bothering you. You can tell me everything, you know that right ?"

"I know. It's just … I …" Regina really didn't know how to put this, she wanted to bring it softly, but she has waiting too much and now she felt cornered, and by her own fault. Emma leaned forward and took her right hand in hers but the brunette needed space, with the blonde so close she would never manage to say it so she stood up. Emma started truly to worry, Regina was fidgeting, arms crossed on her chest, playing nervously with her fingers, the blonde never saw her like this.

"Regina, you're scaring me … Is something bad happened ?" Emma asked, she didn't understand what's going on in her lover's head.

"No, no it's not that … I need to tell you something …" Regina pushed herself to connect her eyes with the green-blue of the blonde, finding them fixed on her.

"What is it, baby ? Is it about us ?"

"No, no … Well, in some way yes, but it's about me. I …" Regina began but she didn't manage to spill all the words. Emma said nothing, she was waiting after her, letting her the time to fully tell what she wanted to say. She gathered her strength.

" Emma, I'm … I am a virgin, Emma." Regina blurted out. She was hugging herself, blushing and looking everywhere but at Emma, waiting the laughter to come or something else to fill the blank which was embracing the room. She had never felt as vulnerable as now. She can't help but think that she will lose Emma, for a secret she was ashamed of, her lover must think she's a freak, that something is wrong with her. And the only noise which came was the one of a pushed chair.

Suddenly, two arms circled her, pulling her in a warm embrace. Regina went stiff at first, not expecting at all this turn of events among all she had imagined, before slowly melting in the body heat of Emma who was stroking gently her back, she hadn't said a word for the moment.

Emma was shocked, she had never thought this can come out of her lover's mouth, she had considered the worst seeing how it disturbed Regina as really something worst. But it explained a lot too, why she has been stopped every time she tried to push a bit their make-out session or why Regina is sometimes awkward in their loving embrace. She has thought a lot about what was the problem, thinking maybe she wasn't enough beautiful, or gentle, or worth of trust. Moreover, it was a sensitive subject for the brunette, she was slightly shaking in her arms, unsecured, Emma could tell she was ashamed the way she avoided her gaze and the muffled sniffles she heard but also fearing her next words.

"Regina, honey … Look at me, please…" Emma whispered, but the brunette's eyes stayed fixed on the vessel next them, so she tenderly took her face in her hands and forced their looks to meet, there was catching tears in her brown eyes.

"It's ok Regina, I won't reject you because you're a virgin … I love you, it's fine, I'm glad you told me, you can trust me, ok ? But … how ? I don't really understand … You …" Emma didn't know how to put this, she has never been good with words, awkward and she didn't want Regina to misunderstand her words and to withdraw.

" I …" Her voice was husky due to the lump in her throat. "I wanted to be in love and we were waiting with Daniel until our wedding, but as you know it never happened … I thought about giving myself to other in order to find release but I never did it … It was the last remain of purity in me, I couldn't give it to anyone …"

"But you were married to the King, and old men marry a young women only for one thing … And Graham ?"

"Leopold marry me only because he wanted a mother for Snow, he was still in love with his deceased Queen, I was just an accessory for him to show off, he has none interest in bedding me. "Emma can hear the venom in Regina's voice, she despites the man. "As for Graham, we didn't do anything, make-out few times but I didn't let him touch me, I … I just needed affection even in a twisted way, so I used him to heat up my bed at night, and it's all. I had given up on make love with someone one day …" Regina admitted quietly. She wasn't proud of having used Graham like this, but after two decades, she had craving a human contact and it was the only way she's familiar with.

"Until me ?" Came the hopeful question.

"Yes, until you." Emma tightened her hold on her lover, Regina has her head on the blonde's shoulder, nuzzling affectionately her neck.

* * *

"And you ever tried to … you know touch yourself … ?" Emma asked hesitantly after few minutes.

"Emma ! Who do you think I am ?! No never, and before you ask, because I know you will, no I don't watch porn which I know people of this world are fond of, I think that's disgusting." Regina huffed and Emma can't help but blush on the outraged look of the Mayor, how the brunette had known about her other question ? She's too easy to read.

"Ok, I didn't mean to upset you, I just want to know … how much you know about… sex"

"Practically nothing, dear …" Regina whispered ashamed, hiding again in the blonde's neck .

"Ok … You know, I won't push you into anything, we will wait until you're ready, I really don't want to pressure you, Regina." Emma whispered in an honest and heartwarming tone in her lover's ear, Regina smiled and relaxed further in the embrace. That's why she's in love with the blonde, despite the childish and annoying behavior which often got on her nerves, Emma had the biggest heart and the only person who could understand her completely. The Sheriff kissed slightly Regina on the forehead before the brunette dragged her lover's face to join their lips in a gesture of gratitude, love and want.

The kiss was supposed to be chaste, but slowly became more heated; Regina's pressing her lips harder on the blonde's, desperate to convey what she felt to Emma but also something else. She grabbed her lover's neck while passing her tongue on her lips, asking permission for her mouth which Emma granted. Tongues battled tenderly, without rushing, stroking each other in a dance well-known by the two. But soon enough, Regina's kiss became more passionate, nipping at Emma's lower lip, surprised but eager to comply, the blonde responded with as much fervor. Emma let the brunette dominated, but don't waste the opportunity to suck lightly Regina's tongue which earns her a moan from the other woman. Their breath were raged when they part, blush on their faces, still millimeters apart, Emma was trying to control her breath and pushing away the growing feeling in her lower abdomen. Regina pressed their foreheads together, hands fisted in the green shirt of her lover.

"Emma … Make love to me, please."

Emma didn't reply immediately, she was taken aback by the request. One second her lover had professing her virginity, the next she asked to make love. Her gaze was locked with Regina's, confused and looking for a sign of insecurity or nervousness. However, she found none of that, Regina's gaze was steady, locked with hers, knowing the blonde needed to organize her thoughts and process the information.

"Are you sure ?"

Regina joined their mouths but stop millimeters apart, her breath hot on the Sheriff's lips.

"Yes, I do."

And with that last sentence, Emma closed the gap between them, conjuring all her feelings in the kiss. Regina replied with fervor, she was decided to have sex with Emma. But she needed to tell the blonde what it would mean for her before they go to that step and to be certain herself she wanted this, that she was ready to let to Emma that power. She had still some issues with thrusting people around her, though she trusted Emma, the blonde has never done anything to override her trust.

The kiss was much slower that the first, their need for each other softly building in the pit of their stomach, no one dominated the kiss, their lips were sliding together, as equals as lovers.

But soon, the blonde broke the kiss, her breath hot against Regina's cheek.

"You're sure you really want this, and this is not about the heat of the moment or something like that ?"

"Emma …"

"And … and I'm sorry if I appeared needy this last weeks, I don't want you to think I just want something physical from you, I can totally be patient, you know ? I love you."

"Emma, stop talking, can I say something before you interrupt me again ?"

"Yes, sorry baby …"

"It's not the heat of the moment and …"

"I don't want you to do it for me just because I want to."

Regina sighed, would the Sheriff let her finish at least one of her sentence ? But a smile tugged at her lips at the kindness shown to her, at the blonde's overflow of worry and words. She cradled her face, looking fiercely in green orbs.

"Emma, listen carefully to me : I want you to be my first. And I don't want to waste anymore time. I want you, to take me to bed, now please."

The Sheriff let out a silent sigh and her eyes filled up with love and warmth, the Queen has spoken and it was the most beautiful evidence of trust she could have give her. So Emma said the words her heart was yelling to say to Regina :

"Yes, my love."


	2. Orgasm discovery

**The next chapter, enjoy and leave your review !**

* * *

The calm of the room was troubled by the deepening breath and the sound of lips moving against one another. The two forms were standing next to the bed, the brunette's clinging to the neck of her savior, bodies pressed and mouths insatiable. Teeth found the bottom lip of the plump ones, kiss broken and forehead against forehead, Regina began to slide her hand on the collarbone of Emma, unbuttoning the first button of the Sheriff's shirt. One, two, three, then the fourth, but she couldn't help the way her hands would lightly shake, unsure of her gestures, the more pale skin was revealed. Emma said nothing, placing few kisses on the side of a jaw, silently encouraging the brunette until she felt two warm palms on her ribs, ascending her upper body and removing the garment from her shoulders. Regina's throat constricted with emotion before the sight, pale skin encased in a cream bra, a flat stomach and all begging to be touch, the brunette drop a lingering kiss on the collarbone, right above Emma's heart.

"You are beautiful, Emma." The words were said with so much honesty that she could hear the flutter of the heart beneath her, and next hands were cradling her head for a passionate kiss. Emma wasn't used to such word to describe her, it wasn't much but she hadn't wanted to believe this word for so long, even now it was still hard, but coming for the mouth of the prettiest woman she ever laid eyes on, the words couldn't be discussed, they hold the truth. The next move was initiated by Emma herself, she took the brunette's hand to meet her belt, whispering with an husky voice in Regina's ear.

"Undress me, Regina, please."

This time, her hands didn't shake when she began to undo Emma's belt, incited by the blonde, her nervousness was fading away. She slowly unbuttoned and unzipped the jean, the intimacy of the gesture only shot a wave of desire straight to her core. The blonde's underwear now in sight, a simple black cotton pantie, Regina smirked at Emma's impossibility to wear matching underwear, it was positively cute but she can't help to imagine how the Sheriff will rock a set of lace lingerie. Emma smiled to see Regina's confidence coming back and there's nothing more attractive than a confident Regina. With Emma's help, she made the jeans pass the blonde's curve and discarded it in the room before taking in Emma's form with lustful eyes, no words came to her to describe the beauty in front of her, but the way she pulled the blonde into a kiss means all she cannot say with words. She didn't think the sight of a body only could be so arousing. The kiss was passionate, teeth clenching, tongues battling, the blonde's skin was warm under Regina's fingertips which were mapping her back, eliciting a groan from Emma when she reached her buttocks. The blonde had her hands in silky locks, massaging the Mayor's scalp, a move making the tense woman release sweet whimpers of pleasure. But as their owner, the hands couldn't wait to see what lies under the dress of Regina, slowly they crept over the zip of the dress and pulled, which made the brunette break the kiss. A hit of uncertainty appeared in brown eyes, she had never let someone see her in her underwear, she was confident of her body but only when dressed, she didn't know if the blonde would like her body. It was silly but she can't help but to feel insecure, this wasn't a situation she masters and it unsettled her. Emma noticed right away the mood shift, she retreated her hands to her lover's face making slight circles with her thumbs, she knew what the brunette was thinking.

"Regina, baby, you're gorgeous, ok ? And nothing will make me think anything less. Now turn, I wanted to pull you out of this dress all evening, I can't wait to see all of you."

The Mayor blushed fiercely to the bold words while she turned to present her back to Emma. Pink lips found the tender skin of a neck, whereas the blonde's hands returned to the dress' zipper and began to tug on it, moving it down, trailing a line of kiss following the zip, revealing gradually tan skin. Emma couldn't help herself but to nip here and there, eliciting some intake of breath of Regina, she tugged this time on the dress and the brunette let it pooled at her feet, exposing her to the blonde's intense gaze. Emma was still kneeling behind her, the Sheriff hadn't stop her kissing, now at the base of her lover's spine, hands on her hips and tickling the hem of her panties with her teeth and tongue. Regina let out a loud moan.

"Emma ..."

The blonde let a last reverent kiss on the tan skin before rising and taking the brunette's hand, admiring also the toned body before her, there was only one word to describe the beauty that was the Mayor; perfect. Flawless skin, two heavy mounds encased in a red lace bra that Emma can wait to have in her hands, the matching underwear letting little to the blonde's vivid imagination and leading to firm legs sharpened by the regular footing of the woman. Emma tracked her eyes back up, meeting the flushed collarbone of Regina, and then the blush of her face, the Mayor was breathing heavily, pupils dilated by arousal, she had felt the way the Sheriff's eyes had get lost on her body. It was empowering, to see such love in the blue orbs she loves so much, she could feel her feelings for her blonde partner swirling in her heart and in this instant she had never as grateful to have Emma in her life, to be able to love again and be loved. Emma hadn't dropped the brunette's hand and was now guiding Regina to the bed, when the back of her knees touched the mattress, she sat on the bed and scoot over the middle. Regina followed her, uncertain of the purpose of the blonde but let her guide her to straddle her thighs, arms around her neck, she let a groan escaped when warm hands drew her body closer to her lover's one, her core coming in contact with the taut muscles of a stomach.

Emma whimpered, the lace material was damp, it surged a wave of arousal in the blonde's body, her grip tightened on the back of the brunette's thighs. Once again, lips met, muffling moans and whimpers, Emma's hands reached the firm ass of Regina who in reply bucked her hips and pressed involuntary her chest on her lover's collarbone, their upper bodies now completely one against another. Gradually, Regina started inadvertently to grind her hips, slowly but enough for Emma to feel the soaked material rubbed on her skin and it felt good to know she makes her Queen this wet. The kiss broke, lips trailing a line on a neck and then licking at the brunette's pulse point before Emma sucked with fervor marking Regina as hers while the latter had her fingers tangled in blond mane, panting in her ear. She licked the mark she had made, her hands stroking the smooth skin of the brunette's back to reach the clasp of the bra, she opened it, unconsciously Regina pressed her chest a bit more against Emma, preventing the bra to fall. But the blonde was having none of it, she stroked her lover's arm, dragging along with her the straps of the bra, pushing the Queen to detach her upper body in order to remove fully the bra which quickly find its place with their clothes on the floor. Regina's breasts were heavy, mounds of heaven, their weight perfect in the palm of the blonde's hands. The Mayor let a needy moan escaped, Emma was fondling her breasts, her lips are returned to her neck, and with each circles of her thumbs she was driving the brunette crazy, never touching her nipples which were hard for attention. Regina pressed the blonde's head, gripping her lover to ground her while her hands ghosted over her erect nipples, making the Queen's breath hitch with each moves. Emma hummed, eliciting such a response from Regina was arousing for the blonde, their bodies responded to each other like they have finally find their other, this was her happy ending, Regina writhing on top of her. Cautiously, Emma traced a path of kisses to the brunette's peak, licking the tender bud raising a moan from the Queen before an hot mouth encased it in her warmth.

"Emma ... !" She gasped.

The sensation was unfamiliar but the shot of arousal and the throbbing of her nether region was the most delicious sensation of all. Emma's tongue was talented and imagining it elsewhere on her body, Regina moaned out loud and bucked her hips, trying to relieve the tension between her legs. She was hot, like the heating had been turned up suddenly, fire coursing through her veins, her head was throbbing with the sensations created by Emma. The fabric of the blonde's bra was scratching her stomach in a delicious way, who meanwhile had switched peaks and was now sucking on her left breast, whereas her right nipple was toyed by her thumb and forefinger. Regina clung to her lover's body, leaving red marks of nails on her back while still cradling her head to her chest, Emma moaned, tightening her grip on the brunette showing her appreciation of the move. The Queen unfastened her partner's bra, proud to do it in one motion, who discarded it and pressed her body to the brunette's abdomen who shuddered at the erect peaks grazing her skin. Regina was beginning to get lost in the thrill and had some difficulty to remain upright, letting her weight crashing into the body beneath her.

"Emma ... Please ..." She whimpered.

She didn't even know for what she was asking, but Emma sensed the shift in her lover's body and in a swift movement, changed their position, laying down the Queen on the mattress. Her mouth had released the brunette's chest in the motion and she was now gratified by the sight of Regina sprawled on the sheets, chest rising with her heavy breathing, skin crimson by arousal and eyes pitch black. Gorgeous. Blond mane tickling her skin, the blonde was hovering over her in all her glory, gazing intensely in her eyes, her soul. Merely seconds but it seems like hours before their lips found each other anew, Emma lowered her body on Regina's, between her legs, the women groaned at the skin on skin contact, their mounds pressed together, hard nipples rubbing the others. Hands began roaming the other body, back or sides, leaving goosebumps in their tracks while mouths carried on sucking lips and tongue, exploring the warm cavity, they have never enough of kissing each other. The Mayor's hands were getting bolder, she descended over the blonde' sass, stroking the skin at her waistband when Emma bucked suddenly, moaning and pressing her hips on the brunette's core who had no other options but break the kiss and moan loudly at the friction. She realised at this moment how wet and hot she was, her thighs were slick too which made her blush, she had never experienced this level of arousal. Emma was smiling at her, already aware of the state of arousal of her lover who had let a moist trail on her stomach, she was wet too, her panties were flooded, each moans of the woman under her shooting a flash of arousal to her core. The blonde right hand was on Regina's hips, her thumb hooked in the lace of her panties, her gaze locked with her girlfriend in a silent permission to go further and remove the garment. The brunette nodded and Emma kneeled between tan legs, caressing her hips in comfort before slowly tugging on the lace and dragging it down, above her ass and along her legs, revealing the entire beauty of the Queen. By automatism, Regina clamp her legs, hiding her sex, the action releasing also some of the tension at her core, the slick flesh of her outer lips rubbing together. Emma meanwhile, had also discarded her panties, leaving her bare before the brunette who can't help but staring at the blonde patch of curls atop her core, wet with arousal. Returning to her position above Regina, Emma caressed tenderly the skin of her thighs, easing the nervousness of the Mayor.

"You can open your legs, Gina, it's just me and you, ok ?" She softly said.

"Ok ..." The brunette responded sulkily but she open her legs though.

Emma fit between the two limbs, still stroking the brunette's thighs, she didn't pause to admire the Queen's sex although the desire was there, she didn't want to embarrass further her lover, instead she stared lovingly in her eyes. Their bodies were now flushed against one another, the blonde's lower stomach pressed against the brunette's core which made their breaths hitched, Regina clung to Emma when the latter started to slowly grind against her, her gaze still locked with hers. The sweat collected on their skin allowed her body to slide easily on the one beneath her, the blonde was contemplating the different feelings overlooking her lover's face, Regina had her mouth ajar, little gasps escaping with each up trusts, her eyes fluttering, having difficulty to stay open. Emma felt nails sank in her back, she watched as the brunette's lip parted to release a moan she swallowed before it comes out when her hand grabbed the Mayor's ass to bring their sex together, lifting her leg to increase the sensations.

Regina was a complete mess, she was moaning, and throbbing so hard down there, she could feel something in the pit of her stomach swirling and waiting for its release. Her body was on fire and Emma was making wonders to her, her scent, her touch, and her groans were fuelling her own arousal. Her head was pulsating and the blonde was nipping at her pulse point and then licking her neck. She felt the roaming hand still at her ass get up to her hips and caress her skin, she had difficulty to concentrate on this feeling particularly with all the sensations coursing through her body. The hand was sinfully drawing her path towards her core, she bucked her hips when it reached the patch of curls atop her sex, sinking more deeply her nails in Emma's back, her breathing was fast and she felt the blonde's lips move back up to her cheek, letting a lingering kiss before spoking tenderly in her ear.

" I love you so much" She murmured.

"Emma ..." Regina panted.

The hand so slowly descended and cupped her core, applying a light pressure, her breath caught in her throat, Emma's fingers were stroking her wetness.

"Oh God, 'Gina ..." The blonde exclaimed.

"Aaah, Em ... Emma, I ... "The Queen tried.

She gripped harder her lover, the blonde let a last kiss on her skin before settled her forehead against hers, dark green eyes in black pupils. With the next stroke, Emma inserted her middle finger between her lower lips, grazing her clit once, twice and then her body tensed, fire dripping in her lower stomach, she grounded her hips on her lover's hand. The feeling was incredible, every nerves in her body in alert, heightening her sensations and she released a loud cry.

"Em …. Aaaaaaaaah !"

* * *

Emma lay on her, mesmerised, her finger still on Regina's clit, she watched the way the Queen's face twisted in pleasure, eyes shut, lips swollen by their kisses, beautiful. And her bundle of nerves, hard and wet, erected by her ministrations. All happen in merely seconds, now the brunette was trying to catch her breath, going down from her high. The Mayor refocused her gaze on the blonde who wore a big grin, slowly the information sank in, she just had an orgasm.

* * *

**So, what do you think ? I don't have a lot of experience with writing smut, yet, but I think Regina experienced a pleasant orgasm right now :) don't worry there's a chapter 3 ! I wouldn't let Regina have only one orgasm and Emma didn't reached her high yet ;)**


End file.
